The New Guy
by GanonFLCL
Summary: There's a new student at Beverly Hills High, and the spies don't know what to expect from him. Final Chapter! AlexOC. R&R or I will destroy you!
1. Chapter 1: Senior Year Begins

DarkLink313: Ah, it's good to be here. Okay, I know, I had this fic up before under a different name ("Totally Crushing"), but I didn't like where it was going. So, I decided to restart it and make it a little bit different. New title, slightly different story, same muses (remember? Violet, our master muse, and her two pals, Vivica and Rain). So, let's get on with the fic!  
  
Violet: We're back! Well, that's good. Hey girls, great to see you.  
  
Vivica: Likewise, Violet. Gee, we haven't seen each other in musing form in a while, have we?  
  
Violet: Nope. We've been on a little break of sorts. Although, I've returned to the musing duties in DL's Final Fantasy Zero fic (check it out, please?).  
  
Rain: That's only because you and Lance got together...  
  
Violet: Maybe so, but...  
  
Rain: Oh, can it girlie! Geez, I can't believe I got beaten by Little-Miss-Sunshine...  
  
Violet: Huh? Uh...I'll just ignore that...and start the fic...  
  
Chapter 1: Senior Year Begins  
  
Summer Vacation was over at last, much to the chagrin of the students of Beverly Hills High School. Three students in particular were very sad to be coming back. Sam, Clover, and Alex were disappointed for one major reason: They had received news that David, their ever-lasting crush and the school's former most popular Junior, was leaving the school. His father had apparently gotten a job somewhere overseas and the entire family had to move. So, the girls returned to with low spirits, because not only was David leaving, but they were getting a new student this year. On the car ride to school (Alex has her license now), the girls discussed their new schoolmate-to-be.  
  
"I hear he's from the Valley." Alex said, "This can't be good..."  
  
"Oh, come on Alex." Sam said, "Not all the Valley kids are stupid, vulgar jerks. Obviously the fact that this guy is coming here is enough proof of that."  
  
"Puh-lease." Clover remarked, "Nothing good has EVER come out of the Valley."  
  
"Clover's right, Sam. Whoever this guy is, he's probably bad news."  
  
"We haven't even met him yet, Alex. How do you know that he's not a good person?" Sam pleaded.  
  
"Because he from the VALLEY, Sam." Clover sighed, "Geez, get a grip."  
  
"Well, I think whoever he is, he can't be all bad. According to the school records I checked, he was the best student from the best school down there."  
  
"Like that says a lot..." Clover replied.  
  
"You don't understand, he went to a magnet school (you...uh...all know what those are, right?)."  
  
"So? Big whoop-dee-do..."  
  
"Clover, Magnet schools are only open to students with smarts. Our school is a magnet school (note: I had to do this to make sense. If you actually GO to BHHS, please don't tell me whether you're a magnet or not. I don't care), remember?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, our school and his former are one in the same, so to speak."  
  
"Come off it Sam." Alex interrupted, "Let's just forget about it. Arguing over whether this guy is smart or not won't get us anywhere. And besides, why would we care? It's not like he's cute or anything, since we all know that those Valley boys aren't."  
  
"She's got a point there Sam." Clover smiled.  
  
"Fine, let's stop arguing. Still, I wonder why he's even here. The school reports never said why he's coming here..."  
  
Alex parked her car (I'll leave that up to you. My pick: 1994 Dodge Viper, Jet Black. Beautiful) in the student parking lot (again, don't care if that exists, IT DOES NOW!) and the girls got out and headed to homeroom. They took their seats in the back of the class just as the bell rang. The teacher walked in and stood at the front of class, and began to give his welcoming speech.  
  
"Welcome, Seniors, to another glorious year at Beverly Hills High. I'm glad to see all of your familiar faces, though it still comes as quite a shock to be missing one of our best and brightest, David."  
  
Clover, Sam, and Alex all let out a simultaneous, disheartened sigh.  
  
"But, a new school year brings on new things. For example, you all know that the prom is this year, no more of those 'Junior Dances'. Also, we do have a few new faces in the Senior Class. However, only one of them is joining our homeroom, and he'll most likely be in a few of your classes if you're in the honors (again, you DO know what this is, right?) programs."  
  
A few of the other students bean talking amongst themselves about the new student, wondering if it was the 'Valley Boy'.  
  
"So, I'd like to introduce our new student, who hails from the Valley (GASP!). Please give a warm Beverly Hills High welcome to Tim."  
  
The teacher stepped aside and allowed the new student to enter from the hallway. The room seemed to focus on him, mainly the female members of the class. The truth was, they were shocked to see exactly what the 'Valley Boy' looked like.  
  
Tim stood about 6'0", making him one of the taller members of the class. He had short black hair tied in a short ponytail in back. He wore a white T-shirt underneath his slightly opened sky blue shirt and had a Navy blue pair of denim jeans. His blue-green eyes scanned the room briefly before he began to give his introductory speech (what is it with speeches at this school?).  
  
"Yeah, well, hi." he said with a sexy voice (oh yeah), "My name is Tim, and I just moved here from the Valley. My grandparents recently bequeathed me a large sum of money, pending my movement to a better neighborhood, so here I am. I decided to come to Beverly High because, well, I heard it's a great school. The only thing is, it's not as great as my old school, which was the best in all of District C of the Los Angeles Unified School District (trust me, unless you know what school I'm speaking of, you won't know what school I'm speaking of), but it should suit me just fine."  
  
"Very good, Tim." said the teacher, "Now, explain what your interests are or something if you'd like. Perhaps you'd be able to join a club or a team."  
  
"Oh, right." Tim nodded, "Well, I'm sort of a computer whiz, but I'm not a geek, I assure you. I'm also into baseball, and I planned on trying out for the team here, since my old school's team already had two players for my position and didn't need a third. Uh...let's see...oh yeah! I'm an author of sorts, and I write fictional, fan-based stories, or fanfictions, and I post them on the internet on a site called fanfiction.net (I'd better get paid for this...). So, uh...yeah, that's about it."  
  
Tim smiled lightly and took his seat in the back, where the only seat left was. Ironically enough, it was right next to Alex, who shyly tried to look away.  
  
"Well, that's good. Now, homeroom will be in session for another...oh, five minutes it looks like. So, talk amongst yourselves." the teacher announced as he took his seat,  
  
Tim looked over at the three girls sitting next to him and decided to be friendly and offered his hand to shake.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tim. And you are...?"  
  
"I'm...Alex..." Alex shyly said.  
  
"My name is Sam. Pleased to meet you, Tim." Sam said confidently.  
  
"And I'm Clover." Clover said, trying to sound sexy.  
  
"So, I assume you girls aren't new around here, since you didn't have to give a stupid speech."  
  
"Well, no, we're not." Sam answered, "Actually, we've been here since our Freshman year."  
  
"Oh, veterans, eh?" Tim smiled, "Well, that's good. Obviously you know I'm new here, so, since we're all acquainted and all, could you show me around?"  
  
"Uh..sure..." Alex said dreamily.  
  
"No problem." Clover responded, again trying to sound sexy.  
  
"Great." Tim smiled, "So...uh...when's lunch around here? I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday..."  
  
"Why not?" Alex asked.  
"Uh...that's kind of a personal question...uh..." Tim coughed, "I don't really want to say."  
  
"Ooh, Tim's got a secret..." Clover cooed.  
  
"Quiet Clover." Sam said quickly, "Lunch is at noon, Tim."  
  
"Noon? Aww...man." Tim groaned, "Well, at least at a Hills school I can get some good food. You wouldn't believe the junk they fed us in the Valley..."  
  
"Do tell..." Clover purred.  
  
"Well, uh, there was chicken tenders that were too tough, and cheeseburgers that had the buns stuck to the cheese, and pizza with cheese that looked like wax."  
  
"Oh gross..." Alex said, "You actually ate that stuff?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm a gourmet." Tim smiled, "My grandparents, bless their hearts, would take me out to eat every night. I usually brought extra stuff home and warmed it up in the morning for breakfast."  
  
"Rugged..." Clover said.  
  
"Tell us more..." Alex said, "The Valley sounds so interesting told from the Valley Kid's point of view..."  
  
The bell rang just as she completed her sentence, and the class began to shuffle out before heading to heir next classroom. Tim whipped out his schedule and quickly compared it to his new friends'.  
  
"Well, that's a drag." Tim said, "We all have only three classes together. Second period: Calculus (woo!), Third: French 3 (woo!), and Sixth: Honors Economics (woo! Note: This is based off of my schedule for next year, which is also my senior year [woo!]). Well, I guess I'll see you all in second period. Until then, see you later."  
  
Tim headed off out the door as the girls stood up and grabbed their bags.  
  
"This bites..." Clover said, "I really want to be in more classes with him..."  
  
"I think we're in for a great year girls. Looks like David has a replacement...and there's no Mandy to try and take him either. Just the three of us..." Alex said, "By the way, what ever happened to Mandy?"  
  
"Shoplifting." Sam said flatly, "Funny how people THAT rich think they can get away with anything..."  
  
"By the way girls, what are our schedules this year?"  
  
The girls quickly compared schedules before looking at each other triumphantly.  
  
"This has to be the third time this has happened. We all have the exact same schedules." Clover said with glee as the girls headed for the first class of the day: Physics.  
  
"That's great news." Alex said happily, "And think, three of our classes are shared with Tim..."  
  
"To think, we seem to do this every year too." Sam sighed, "We always find one boy that all three of us like, and we end up trying not to fight over him."  
  
"Well, you know what they say, 'third time's the charm'. Maybe this year, the boy we all like will actually like one of us. David, the goof, liked Mandy. Well, she's out of our hair now, so Tim's all ours."  
  
First period passed by uneventfully. When the bell rang, the girls sprinted off to Calculus to make sure they got a seat next to Tim. Lucky for them, since they were the first one's there, other than the one person they were so glad to see.  
  
"Hey girls." Tim said, "Good to see you."  
  
The girls smiled and took their seats. They had already made an agreement in first period that each of them would get one class to sit next to Tim in, not counting homeroom. With the ancient, dignified game of Rock-paper-scissors, they decided who would be the lucky girl each time. Sam, who lost best two out three with both Clover and Alex, got Honors Economics. Alex, who lost to Clover, got Calculus. Clover, the overall winner, got her pick, and since French is the language of the true romantic, she picked the class as her destined meeting spot with boy wonder (Robin? No, he's on Teen Titans, which is on thirty minutes after Totally Spies every night on Cartoon Network. What? I'm not allowed to watch these shows?).  
  
For now, Alex was the lucky girl, and took her seat next to Tim while Clover and Alex took up seats in front of them. Class began and proceeded quite well. Alex was never happier that she hated math, since now it was giving her a chance to talk with Tim, who seemed to understand the material as if he wrote it himself.  
  
"Tim...uh...I don't quite get this question..." she said meekly as she slid her paper over towards him, "Could you explain it?"  
  
"Sure, Alex. But I warn you, I'm a terrible teacher when it comes to anything. I find too many shortcuts in math to really be of too much help..."  
  
Tim explained anyway, and low-and-behold, Alex was still confused.  
  
"I told you." Tim sighed, "The only things I can explain well are video games...and even then, I'm not too good, or French since that's easy (note: This is all true about me. What? You haven't guessed by now that the Tim here is me? Geez, what clue did you need? Anyway, I can't explain games good since I'm always SO tempted to just grab the damn controller and do it myself. Same with school, just copying. Yep. Bad teacher, that I am). Oh well. I suppose if I keep trying, I can be of some help..."  
  
He tried again, doing his best to avoid using any of his shortcuts (again true. Math, ah, so easy to find little work-cutting shortcuts. Saves time, and time is money), and when he was done, Alex understood every last word.  
  
"Oh, now I get it." Alex smiled, "So that's how that works. Thanks a lot Tim."  
  
"No problem." Tim smiled back.  
  
Alex grinned at her own genius, not noticing the jealous glares of Clover and Sam.  
  
(Oh well.) Clover thought, (Soon, it's my turn...)  
  
Next up was Nutrition (Recess for those of you who call it that. Man, why did they have to change it? You don't really get much nutrition out of it...), and the girls used the time to show Tim around. They showed him the Gym, the baseball field, the cafeteria (they had to fight in order to keep him from eating a vending machine), and even the library. The bell rang, and it was to classes again.  
  
French 3 was next, and it proved too easy. Tim had had a real strict French 2 teacher back at home, and knew things now that French 4 students were supposed to be learning halfway through a semester. Needless to say, he was very bored. The only thing that kept him sane was the fact that Clover kept asking for help (theme?). She didn't understand a word the teacher was saying, and kept asking Tim to translate. Of course, she had a trick up her sleeve and she always asked him to say it in French, then English, just so she could hear him use the glorious French accent. Even the most menial statements, when Tim said them in French, sounded romantic (ex [note: no, I'll just put it in English so as not to really worry you. After all, you're obviously not reading to learn]: "Turn to page 3" or "Who can answer the question?").  
  
The girls sighed sadly as the class came to an end and the three of them split off from Tim for fourth period: English. Class was boring without someone new to talk to, so the girls were actually quite glad when the world called upon them. The ground underneath their chairs opened up and the three girls fell through the floor in a flash before the floor reappeared again. They slid down the WHOOP tunnel until they reached the end and landed on the trademark heart shaped bed.  
  
"Good morning spies." Jerry smiled from his side of the desk, "Good to see you."  
  
"Hey Jerry." Alex said as she sat up, "Thanks for getting us out of..."  
  
"Class!" Sam exclaimed, "Oh, Jerry, why did you take us away NOW of all times!? Now I can't sit next to Tim today..."  
  
"Relax Sam, you'll see him tomorrow. Although, I'm sure he'll probably wonder why we're not in class...or at lunch..." Clover assured her.  
  
"Tim?" Jerry asked, "Oh, let me guess. He's a new boy at school, and the three of you are infatuated with him."  
  
"You read us like a map, Jerry." Alex sighed.  
  
"I know you all a little too well, girls. But, back to the task at hand. We've got a new mission for you three today, and it's a toughie."  
  
"That figures..." Clover sighed, "never an easy mission on the day we all want to relax..."  
  
"Um...right. Well, here the scoop. It would seem that there been a problem in Hawaii regarding a strange activity in the seabed. Volcanic activity there is supposed to have been extinct for well over a few millennia, but some divers saw traces of activity there. We don't suspect that anyone has the ability to cause this, so for now we're assuming it's only a natural thing and will go away after a few years or so. However, we have been receiving strange electronic reading from nearby the site of activity and it's worth a shot that someone may be behind this. We want you girls to find out exactly what's going on and who's behind all of this, if anyone."  
  
"Sounds weird." Sam stated.  
  
"Quite so, Sam. Now, we have some new gadgets to give you girls, none of them ever used in the field before. So, obviously you're our field testers, but we can assure you that they all work correctly. Anyway, first we have laser wrist watches. There's also the grappling-hook-in-a-pen, and our top favorite, the A.G.E. Pack."  
  
"Age? What kind of name is that?" Clover asked.  
  
"A.G.E. Pack. Anti-Gravity-Engine Pack. It's like a jet pack, but it eliminates the need for gravity and is therefore better for use. While you can't fly as high, it offers better maneuverability. Plus, we even added in a boost button so that, should you need to go that extra mile."  
  
"Cool." Alex remarked.  
  
"Oh, and I also have big news for you, ladies. As I've been telling you, we've been working on getting that transfer agent for a while now, and we got word a few days ago that he was finally being transferred here. Because our Washington branch is suggesting we attempt to try four-person teams to maximize efficiency, we decided that our new operative will be joining your little group as your fourth wheel."  
  
"Is this like when Brittany joined us for while?" Sam asked.  
  
"Not at all. This is a permanent addition. Trust me, you'll be for the better. I don't doubt your skills, girls, but the addition of this new member will certainly be a help. He's a veteran."  
  
"He? I thought all your spy teams were all girls." Clover remarked, "What happened to 'girl power'?"  
  
"Please, girls, trust me. We do have several all-male teams in other branches across the globe, including Japan, Germany, and France. As it turns out, co-gender teams are never seen, but we've been trying to experiment with them in our British branch for the past three months and found them a huge success. Your friend, Brittany, has recently been made the fourth member of an originally all-male team in our New York branch, and we thought that perhaps you three would be into giving it a shot. Of course, if you want to remain a three-member team, we can always give our new member a solo job until we can recruit some more members."  
  
"I think it's a great idea." Alex smiled, "We could use some fresh faces in our group."  
  
"Great." Jerry smiled, "Well, here's a bit of background information on him. He's from a lower section in our Los Angeles Branch, the one stationed in Reseda, which is in the Valley. He's the longest running solo agent in WHOOP history, lasting by himself for the past three years. He's also completed more missions than any other team in the entire United States branch. He wanted to join a team for a while, but there were no other teams in his branch that were male. Now, co-gender teams are open, but unfortunately he was beaten out by members from our other branches and has to remain a solo-team until we suggested you three."  
  
"Sounds like a great guy." Sam nodded, "He could be of some help."  
  
"Very good, then. Well, I'd like to introduce you to your new teammate."  
  
The door to the right of Jerry's desk slowly slid open and a figure stepped out. The girls were shocked at the face they beheld.  
  
Violet: Ooh, dramatic.  
  
Vivica: TIM! DL AND YOU AND LANCE ARE ALL THE SAME PERSON!  
  
Violet: And that means...  
  
Vivica: They're all super-hot!  
  
Violet: Well, you two lost your chance with Lance, since he loves me. DL is taken by Ayame...and I seriously doubt either of you could possibly get into this fic and steal Tim.  
  
Rain: We? Why do you include me in this? I don't love anyone.  
  
Violet: I can think of someone...  
  
Rain: Yeah? Who?  
  
Violet: =snaps fingers=  
  
Lance: Eh? What the hell?  
  
Rain: =drools=  
  
Violet: =snaps fingers=  
  
Lance: =disappears=  
  
Violet: See?  
  
Rain: =comes to senses= Oh, fine, so I like Lance. Who doesn't or hasn't at one point?  
  
Violet: Point taken. Well, let's get this over with. Who could the new agent be? Is it perhaps David? Maybe someone new? Or maybe...nah, it couldn't be...could it? Well, tune in to find out! 


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise

DarkLink313: This is strange. I forgot I had typed this back when I first put this fic up a few months ago. I found it while searching my folders for other things, and I guess I put this in the wrong folder, and all it needed was a little bit of editing, and it was ready for posting. Note to anyone who reads this and is a fan of another of my fics: Again, I found this by accident. I am still on a temporary personal vacation from typing since I'm trying to work on making my FF-Zero fic (READ IT!) into a full-on RPG Maker 2000 game. Note to anyone who cares about that: I'll update my status on the game every week in my bio, so if you want to try it out when it's done, check how well I'm doing. I have a deadline for next June, but I might finish by April, or March if I'm really lucky. But enough on that, onto the fic!  
  
Violet: I didn't even know DL had finished this chapter. I thought he gave up on it.  
  
Rain: Guess not. Not like it matters. After all, nobody reads this fic anyway...  
  
Vivica: Not too enthusiastic, are you?  
  
Rain: No, not really. But hey, I'm not a girly-girl like you two.  
  
Violet and Vivica: Girly-girl?  
  
Rain: Okay...I'll put it another way. I'm not like the girls of WOOHP (found out I spelled it wrong last time. My bad, anyone who noticed or cared).  
  
Violet: Uh...neither are we.  
  
Vivica: Yeah! Which girl am I like, if I'm like any of them?  
  
Rain: I'd say Violet and Sam are alike, and you...well, hmm...  
  
Vivica: Can't think of one, can you?  
  
Rain: You're not boy-crazy...you're not a clutz...and you're not a total bitch...so Clover, Alex, and Mandy are out. Nope, I guess you're not like...WAIT! That Brittany chick! There we go!  
  
Vivica: She was only in one episode, and we really didn't get to see much of her personality. How am I like her? I don't even like blue that much, except in one case.  
  
Rain: Well...good point. Fine, Vivica isn't like a WOOHP girl either. Oh well, she's still a girly-girl.  
  
Violet: =sigh= Forget it. Let's just get to the chapter already.  
  
Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise  
  
The door slid open and a figure stepped out through the smoke and into the room. The girls still couldn't see who it was, but tried as best they could to catch a glimpse.  
"Well? Who is he Jerry?" Alex asked at last.  
"Oh, sorry." Jerry apologized, "I should introduce you. Ladies, this is your new fourth member, Tim. I'm sure you'll recognize him."  
"TIM!?" Sam, Clover, and Alex all exclaimed at once.  
"Hello girls." Tim smirked as he stepped out of the smoke, which had finally begun to disappate, "What's up?"  
"What's up?" Sam asked in an annoyed tone, "Why didn't you tell us you worked for WOOHP?"  
"Well, I didn't think you'd believe me. After all, aren't you supposed to be keeping your identities a secret? You would've freaked if I told you I knew who you really were, and would think I was just making a joke if I said I was a spy."  
"He does have a point, Sam." Clover agreed.  
"Well, then it's settled." Jerry interrupted, "Tim is going to be your new co-member from here on, unless any of you think he should leave?"  
"No, of course not." Alex smiled, "We'd love to have Tim along."  
"Well, that's nice of you, Alex." Tim smiled as he walked over to the girls. Tim wasn't in his school clothes, and had already changed into his spy gear. Unlike the girls, he didn't wear a colorful jumpsuit, but rather wore a jumpsuit similar to the ones the SPI guys wore, just a different color scheme. The outfit was entirely black, for stealth, but had a metalic grey belt around the waist similar to he girls' an the WOOHP insignia on the chest. He still had on the tennis shoes he was wearing at school, which were solid black with white laces. His hiar had been more tightly tied into the back for a slightly longer ponytail, and he had a pair of red sunglasses around his neck. He reached his hand out to Alex, who was closest, and shook her hand modestly before bringing his face near and kissing it in a chivilrous gesture, "Delighted to be along for the ride."  
Tim moved to Clover and did the same, making Alex a little irked, thinking she had gotten an exclusive honor. Sam was last in line, and when Tim was done he turned to Jerry and leaned against his the edge of his desk, not noticing the blush on each girl's face.  
"Right, of course." Jerry coughed, "Now, You girls already have your gadgets, correct?"  
"Of course, Jer." Clover nodded, "So, where are we headed? You haven't told us the mission yet."  
"Oh, that's right. I was caught up with the introductions and all. Sorry about that. Anyway, your mission is an interesting one, to be sure. Since you girls are older now, you're allowed to take on WOOHP missions that we couldn't rightfully send a few Juniors in High School on. Our senior agents have been waiting for girls to get older so that they could get some slack at last, and now is the time. I'm starting you off with one of these missions today, so you can get used to the ordeal."  
"What's so different about these new missions, Jerry?" Sam asked.  
"Good question, Sam. Tim can answer it better, since he's done a few recently. He turned 18 before you girls did, so he has the experience already."  
"Right, thanks Jerry." Tim sighed, "Tell them I'm an old man, why don't you?"  
"Oh, relax, Tim. It's not like a few measly months really makes a difference anymore."  
"I guess..." Tim sighed, "Oh well."  
"So, what's so different about these new missions, Tim?" Alex asked.  
"Well, I'm glad you asked." Tim smiled, "Thesse missions are a little bit more of a challenge. Normally, you're used to missions involving crazy, unbelievably creative, yet stupid schemes to take over the world. I rtesearched your past missions, and found some that made my old missions look normal. I mean, like implating human DNA in animals so they can rule the world...a boy band using face-transfer machines to get popular again while almost ruining foreign diplomacy, stuff like that. My weirdest mission was one where some psycho lady wanted to send an electronic signal to all the video game systems in the world and make them suck kids into their Tvs so that the games became real. I guess she didn't like kids..."  
"Whoa...crazy much?" Clover smirked, "That does sound weird."  
"Right...anyway, the senior missions are more...practical. These missions are more 'Bond-esque' in a sense. You know, stuff like: controlling a giant laser to destroy important buildings and areas, putting a virus in a computer system that controls a military base to make all the weapons fire at a single target, detonating nuclear missiles. Funny thing is, those are the 'pie' mission, as I call them. Trust me, they get challegning. It's...uh...like a game. The further you get, the harder it gets to win. Like Pac-man."  
"Sounds tough." Alex gulped.  
"Oh, it is, trust me." Tim nodded, "Not to worry. You've got a veteran on your side. The only thing is, some of these missions are...uh...a little bit of sensitive material. You girls are used to going undercover, right?"  
"Of course." Sam nodded.  
"Well, get un-used to the normal disguises. You won't be 'tourists' or 'photographers' very often any more. Some of these villains, in fact, ALL of these villains are more along the lines of true mastermind criminals and aren't east to fool with those kind of disguises. Trust me, sometimes you migt have to do things you wouldn't get caught dead doing in real life."  
"Uh...such as...?" Clover asked.  
"Well, I remember this one time I was on an undercover mission. At the time, I was still solo, but you often meet other agents in the field and work with them. I was working with a WOOHP agent by the name of Brittany, and..."  
"Brittany? You know her?" Alex asked.  
"Uh, yes. Why?"  
"She used to work with us." Sam noted, "She was finishing up training before she was sent off to another assignment."  
"Oh, that's right ladies." Jerry interrupted, "I also forgot to tell you that Brittany decided to go solo for a while before she joined that team in New York. Her last solo mission was working alongside Tim here."  
"Right, well, back to my story." Tim coughed, "Brittany and I, since she was allowed to take a senior mission because of her age, were supposed to infiltrate the hideout of a Yakuza boss and his group in Tokyo to get some information about a kidnapping. Of course, the boss was very strict on who he let see him, and I couldn't get in with a disguise since I'm, well, a guy."  
"What are you saying?" Clover asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well, Brit had to go in with an...uh...unusual disguise."  
"What was that?" Alex asked.  
"Uh...an erotic massage servicemaid...person." Lance blushed.  
"What!?" Sam exclaimed, "Brittany did...did that!?"  
"Oh no, she didn't actually do anything." Tim hastilly added, "She used the disguise to get in, and said she had to go to the bathroom and wash her hands before it all began. She snuck off and let me in through a locked door, since it had some weird lock that I couldn't open. That explains why she had to disguise herself. Anyway, she kept our target occupied, trying to seduce him before se would do anything...uh...I won't go into details, but I got the jump on him, got the info, and we left."  
"Are...are you serious...?" Sam asked, "Jerry, you expect us to do things like that?"  
"Not really, Sam, only if the situation is otherwise impossible. If it is required, you just might have to swallow some pride." Jerry added.  
"That better be all we have to swallow!" Clover exclaimed, "JerrY! You can't really expect us to..."  
"Ladies, relax." Tim said calmly, "That's why I'm here. I'll make sure nothing like that happens. Besides, I don't think this first mission is going to require any of that. Volcanic activity, I believe the mission was?"  
  
Jerry nodded.  
"Right, and I don't think we'll need to come to that. So, where exactly ARE we headed, Jerry?"  
"You four will be going to beautiful Hawaii, where this volcano has been discovered. If things go as they are now, the volcano will erupt entirely, and form an island in the ocean just west of Honolulu, which will cause massive problems for all of the Hawaiian Islands. You've got your gadgets, so, it's time for you to go."  
"Wait, doesn't Tim get any gadgets?" Alex asked.  
"Oh, no." Tim shookl his head, "I use different gadgets than you girls do. Another bonus of being a veteran is that you get access to more sophisticated weaponry. More 'Bond-esque' equipment. Besides, I can't be seen using laser lipstick, now can I?"  
"Ta ta then, ladies. Oh, and you too Tim." Jerry said as he pushed a button on his desk.  
A trapdoor appeared underneath the girls and dropped them into the floor. Tim waved farewell to Jerry before jumpong in after them. The girls landed seconds later in three passenger seats on a WOOHP jet, and Tim landed seconds later in the pilot seat.  
"What the...?" Sam asked, "Don't we usually get a different jet than this?"  
"Uh...I can explain that?" Tim muttered, "I didn't want to drive the Flower Jet. I requested the use of a standard-issue WOOHP jet."  
"Oh...I see." Sam sighed, "Well, let's get going..."  
"Right. Hang on tight, girls, since I don't usually fly too smoothly!"  
  
Violet: Well, well, well. I guess it WAS Tim after all. Good guesses for anyone who guesses him, except Ed since he already knew. Cheater.  
  
Vivica: I don't really feel like talking right now...not any more. DL is still working on FF-Zero, and I think we should be there to help, don't you?  
  
Rain: Yeah, well. Fine. Let's go.  
  
Violet: Bye everyone. See you next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3: First Date

DarkLink313: Well, I had a little bit of free time on my hands today, so I typed this up. Free time from what? Why, making FF-Zero come to life, of course. Remember to check my bio for game status updates every so often. If you check today, you'll see that I've finally finished the base of the battle engine. All that's left is to work in ALL 20 characters, and then, I can finally move on. Anyway, let's get this chapter started.

Violet: So, who do you think Tim should choose in the end?

Vivica: Well, knowing him (since he, DL, and Lance are the same person essentially), I'm taking a shot at Alex. DL and Ayame are CONSTANTLY going at it, and Ayame has a surprising resemblance to Alex.

Violet: How so?

Vivica: Alex and Ayame both have that slightly darker skin color that give them that exotic look Their hair is similar in shape (though Ayame is a fiery redhead). To top it off, they both are quite nimble and athletic.

Rain: Of course, Alex isn't a DD cup.

Vivica: =sweatdrop= Is anyone?

Rain: I don't know. I'm pretty close.

Violet: =looks down= Not me...

Vivica: Oh, stop complaining, Violet. Lance doesn't have a breast fetish. He doesn't care that you're a B-cup.

Violet: =blushes= Hey! Stop making fun of me!

Vivica: Just because I'm younger than you, but my chest is bigger and I'm pointing it out doesn't mean I'm making fun of you.

Violet: DL! Make them stop!

Rain: What did I say? This is all Viv this time.

DL: Ladies, stop fighting about your bra sizes and just get to the fic, please?

Violet and Vivica: Sorry...

Chapter 3: First Date

Three days had passed since they completed their first mission as senior spies, and all three girls were relieved to find that they wouldn't be having a mission for a while. The mission took an entire week, and in the end, it turned out that the volcanoes had indeed been activated my a mad scientist. Sam came up with a brilliant plan, as usual, and used one of Tim's gadgets to stop the machine, which ran on nuclear power and was not easy to hack into.

"These new missions are usually tougher, and because they're so taxing on agents, we feel it's important not to overexert yourselves." Jerry had said when the girls and Tim returned, "So, we tend to give you one mission every month. We have more senior agents than junior, so the mission list is often times empty, meaning you could possibly go for long periods of time without any missions. Welcome to the big leagues, girls."

The girls returned to Beverly Hills High with high spirits because not only did they have less to worry about now, but with Tim around, there was never a dull moment.

Tim woke up that morning and went about his daily morning routine: (1) Shower; (2) Brush Teeth; (3) Dress; (4) Organize backpack. When all was said and done, he checked his alarm clock near his bed.

"7:25," he smiled, "Ahead of schedule, as usual. Well, I've got ten minutes to myself before I have to leave, so..."

He tried to think of something to do.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, "I've got it!"

He pulled out a small list he had in his pocket.

"I think it's been long enough for waiting. Time to make my move..."

The top of the list read "Sam, Clover, and Alex: Qualities" Apparently, he had been taking notes to himself on his new team, but as he looked down the list, it was obviously not business related.

"Let's see...one week is counted as appropriate time for a boy to ask out a girl, I think...so, which one?"

His list was all messily fit on a small flash card, but Tim never had trouble reading his own writing, no matter how small or disorganized. He read his list silently to himself.

Sam – Smart; Slightly bossy/arrogant; redhead; likes green; thinks on her feet

Clover – Blond; VERY high-maintenance; long legs; a little TOO obsessed with boys

Alex – Exotic; athletic; clumsy (cute!); shy (VERY cute!); a little slow

"Hmm...well, judging from my study..." Tim said to himself, as though he were professor, "I'd say...Alex is the best choice. I can't help it," he smiled, "I like exotic women."

He still had five minutes, so he went about his plan for asking her out.

School was boring that day. No math class meant no chance to sit next to Alex until Lunch. He dealt with sitting next to Clover (not that he didn't like her, but he was getting sick of constantly translating) in French class, then went to his 4th period. At lunch, he knew he couldn't make a move since he didn't want Sam or Clover to see, so he decided to wait until after school. Alex had Chemistry for 5th period, but Sam and Clover had English, so Tim decided to wait after school (he had computer class).

It couldn't have arrived sooner.

"Hey Alex." Tim said as he caught up from behind her.

"Oh, hi Tim." Alex smiled, "What's up? Where are Clover and Alex?"

"Oh, they're not here right now." He smirked, "I wanted to talk to you...privately."

"What is it?"

"Alex, I know I've only known you for a week now, and I think I'd like to know you better. Are you doing anything tonight?"

Alex blushed.

"Well...no, not really." she shyly responded.

"Well then, would you like to get something to eat tonight? Or see a movie?"

"Dinner...and a movie?" Alex asked, "Are you asking...?"

"For a date?" he completed, "Well, you caught me."

"I...I don't know. It wouldn't be fair...to Sam and Clover."

"Fair? I think it's be Unfair if you didn't accept. I've seen Clover around school, and from the looks of things, she's nothing BUT a date-magnet. As for Sam, well, she'll probably want to study or something. So, would you accept?"

"I...I..."

"Come one." Tim pleaded, "If you don't enjoy yourself, I won't bother you about it unless yo want. I'm just asking for one date."

"I suppose..." Alex smiled, "When should I..."

"I'll pick you up at 7:00." Tim interrupted, "I've found this great little Chinese place that has the best food I've tasted in a long time."

"Okay...I'll be waiting." Tim smiled as he waved off, so Alex could rejoin the other girls. Her knees got weak and she almost fainted from shock.

(He really did...) she thought, (I can't believe it!)

It was exactly 6:59 when the doorbell rang at Alex's house. Alex was, like Tim expected, still getting ready, so her mother answered the door.

"Oh, you must be Tim." Alex's mom greeted.

"That's me, ma'am." Tim politely smiled, "I'm here to pick Alex up."

"She's still getting ready," she said, "So come in. You can wait for her in the den."

"Thanks, ma'am." he smiled as he walked in. He was wearing a very nice blue shirt, slightly unbuttoned so his white T-shirt showed. His hair was very cleanly tied in a short ponytail, and he was carrying a bouquet of roses. Leave it to Tim to charm the ladies. Alex came downstairs at around 7:06, and Tim was taken aback by the sight of her. She was wearing am orange T-shirt with a little white kitten on the front and a pair of black denim jeans. Her hair was the same as it always was, and Tim liked it that way.

"Wow...you look great..." Tim smiled, "I brought you flowers."

"Wow! Nobody's ever brought me flowers before!" Alex cried as she took them from him, "That's sweet..."

"Anything that makes you happy, Alex. I want to make tonight special."

Alex breathed in the scent of the roses before she put them in a vase. Tim took her arm in his and they walked out the door, after Alex waved goodbye to her mother.

(Not a bad looking boy.) her mom thought, (I approve.)

The movie was over, and after two hours of sitting through A Cinderella Story, Tim was exhausted. He didn't let Alex know, since he wanted her to have a good time, but he wished she had picked anything other than that movie. Tim couldn't stand Hilary Duff (SHE HAS NO TALENT! SHE SOLD HER SOUL TO GET WHERE SHE IS!), and really, REALLY wished someone else had played her part. Of course, too late for that, but Tim decided to forget about. It was dinner time!

Dinner was better than they expected, and afterwards, Tim looked at his watch and noted that the night was still young. Alex had a 1:00 curfew, Tim had none, and it was still only 11:00.

"I have a great idea, Alex." Tim smiled, I was hoping to do this tonight, and it looks like we got our chance."

"What?" Alex asked.

"It's a surprise." Tim smirked, "So...I'm going to ask you to put this on."

Tim handed Alex a blindfold, and she decided that trusting Tim was a good idea, so she wrapped it over her eyes with Tim's help.

They got in the car, and after fifteen minutes of driving, Tim stopped and got out. He opened the trunk, closed it, and after a moment, opened the door for Alex and carried her over a ways.

"You can look now." He whispered as he set her down.

Alex took off the blindfold and was nearly knocked back by the awesome sight she saw before her. She was on the edge of the mountain that overlooked the Valley. She was sitting on a picnic blanket that Tim had set up, and she could see all of the stars above them.

"Wow...it's...it's beautiful..." Alex breathed.

"I used to come here all the time when I lived down there." Tim said as he pointed down towards the Valley, "This was my thinking spot..."

"What did you come to think about?"

"Stuff..." he smiled, " he looked at her, "Now, there's only one thing I'm thinking about."

Alex blushed.

"Tim...I...don't know what to say..."

"You don't need to say anything, Alex." Tim smiled as he held her chin in his hand, so that she was looking into his eyes, "You really are lovely, you know that?"

She blushed again.

"I wish I had met you earlier..." Tim breathed, "Maybe then...I wouldn't have been doing what I have. I would've...had a better reason to want to keep going..."

She was silent.

"Alex...can I...can I kiss you...?"

Alex was so lost in his eyes that she could barely nod. She couldn't control herself any longer. She had never had someone of Tim's caliber like her. She dated geeks, usually, because not many boys at school found her attractive. She was clumsy and shy, and that was a turn-off. But here was Tim, seemingly ignoring her flaws to focus on her assets. She had never kissed a boy before, though she often tried to play off as if she had.

Tim gently pressed his lips to hers, taking it slower than he knew he wanted to. Alex would have collapsed had she been standing up. She warmed up instantly, having been cold before because it was almost midnight and it was freezing outside in just a T-shirt. Tim's right hand cautiously moved to her left and gripped it lightly before bringing it close to his face. Alex moved on her own, placing her hand on the side of his cheek. They pulled away after a moment, and Alex nearly fainted. Her head was flighty, her heart was beating rapidly, her legs could barely support her sitting down, and her stomach was flipping around.

(Is...this love?) Alex thought, (I thought...I'd never experience this feeling. Is it too soon...to love someone?)

Tim pulled into Alex's driveway at 12:56. He walked Alex to her door, and she stopped to talk with him for a minute before she went back inside.

"Alex...I really had a great time tonight..." Tim breathed with a smile.

"Me too..." Alex smiled back, "I didn't think this was all real...until the kiss and..."

"It is real, Alex. I really like you."

"I like you too..."

"But it's more than that, Alex." he said quietly, "Originally, I was trying to decide whether or not I should ask you out...since I didn't want to hurt Sam and Clover. Now...I could really care. I don't think I need to..."

"What do you mean?"

"At first, I was evaluating you and the others. I wanted to date one of you, but I couldn't decide who. You were my first pick, since you have all the qualities I like in a girl..."

"You...you mean, if tonight wasn't..." Alex asked, "If we didn't have...you were going to dump me?"

"No...not really. I was going to...sort of make it like one of those old dating games, where the guy takes out three girls to find which one he likes best. I don't need to go to round 2 or 3 anymore...I'm sticking with you."

"So...you're saying that you like me?"

"I already said I like you...I really do." he smiled, "But I think you should get inside. It's getting cold out, and it's almost 1:00."

"Okay..." Alex sighed, "I'll...see you tomorrow?"

"In homeroom. We might see each other before that..." Tim smiled as he started to turn around, "Maybe we'll dream about each other..."

Alex was flighty as she walked into her home at exactly 1:00. Her mom checked the time, and was instantly surprised to see that Alex made it home on time. Usually, she was late.

Alex went upstairs without a word and collapsed in her bed. She sighed heavily.

(He actually likes me...) she thought, (I just hope this doesn't ruin things between the girls and me...)

She fell asleep.

Violet: Hmm...looks like Vivica was right.

Vivica: Of course I was! I know DL better than anyone!

Rain: Actually, there are a few people who know him better than you.

Vivica: Oh yeah? Who?

Rain: Well Ayame for one. His dick spends more time in her than it does in his pants.

Violet: Mental image...not needed...

Rain: Then, I think DL knows himself pretty well.

Violet: Please tell me that wasn't a sexual reference.

Rain: What? I'm saying that people know themselves better than anyone. That stupid phrase "I know you better..." doesn't work. Unless you can read minds. But even then, you'd know an equal amount of information.

Vivica: Okay, so I don't know DL as well as I should. I can't help it! That damn big-breasted bimbo keeps him all to herself since she couldn't get Lance. No offense Violet.

Violet: None taken. I earned him.

Ayame: =warps in= WHAT'S THIS ABOUT ME BEING A BIMBO!?

Vivica: =sweatdrop= Uh...RAIN SAID IT! =runs away=

Ayame: Come back here! =chases=

Rain: Hmm...Vivica was right about that though. Ayame's tits are huge. How do they fit in her top?

Violet: Tifa could...

DL: NO! AYAME'S ARE 100% NATURAL!

Violet: =sweatdrop= I was just saying Tifa has...

DL: SILCON! GOD DAM IMPLANTS IF I'VE EVER SEEN 'EM!

Violet: =scared= But they're big like Ayame's, so...

DL: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Violet: =cowers in corner=

Rain: Uh...calm down DL. She was just...

DL: SHUT UP! NOBODY COMPARES MY AYAME TO TIFA!

Rain: That's it! Nobody talks to me that way not even you!

DL: Uh-oh. Think fast! =snaps fingers=

Lance: =appears= What the? WOULD YOU STOP THAT!?

Rain: =drools=

Lance: Uh...Rain? Why are you...?

Rain: =drools=

Lance: Uh-oh.

Rain: COME HERE! =leaps on Lance=

Lance: Help me! She's a wild animal!

Rain: =rips Lance's shirt open= Come to mama!

DL: Disturbing...

Lance: She's insane I tell you! INSANE!

Vivica: =runs by= Bye everyone!

Ayame: =runs by= Get back here you little squirt!

DL: =sweatdrop=


	4. Chapter 4: Carnival Fun and Revelation

DarkLink313: Muahaha! Here we go with chapter...uh...=checks list= 4! Chapter 4! Okay, well, this chapter is here to give some extra detail about Tim and Alex's new relationship, as well as to reveal the secret to those who probably didn't want to know, but seem to accept.

Violet: What's going to happen?

Vivica: I don't know. How would I know? I'm a Blue Mage, not an Oracle.

Violet: Why do you always have to give me your sassy attitude? You're never like this usually.

Rain: Well...maybe she just doesn't like you.

Vivica: I like her just fine. But I'm still a little peeved that I didn't get the hosting job.

Violet: I'm hosting because Lance loves me, and he convinced-

Rain: Again, that's not the reason. Lance loves us all, as those lemons he keeps writing for Ed, SL, and King show.

Violet: Well then, why DID DL put me in charge?

Vivica: It's because you're the most mature.

Rain: What about me? I'm older, and much more mature!

Vivica: You didn't want to, remember?

Rain: =sweatdrop= O-o-oh yeah. Right. My bad.

Violet: Well, let's get this underway.

Chapter 4: Carnival Fun and Revelation

More than a week had passed since her fateful first night together with Tim, and Alex was still in that blissful mood she was in after she got home the night of their first date. Sam and Clover had never seen Alex so happy, but they were still in the dark as to why. Alex ignored the fact that Clover and Sam persisted in flirting with her boyfriend, but she couldn't blame them. After all, they didn't know he was dating her.

It was Saturday afternoon, and Alex was taking a nice, warm bubble bath. She hummed to herself as she relaxed, still caught up in her bliss. Her thoughts were of Tim, romancing her in ways she always dreamed a boy would do. The only boys she dated before her current beau were geeks, nerds, and the like. While they were nice at first, later they ended up being all hands, and Alex didn't like that. She never let any boy get to even first base with her, though she was hoping to get that far with Tim. She got out of the bath after a few more minutes of blissful bathing, and wrapped a towel around herself and then her hair. She walked into her bedroom and was about to remove the towel before putting some new clothes on when someone's voice came from her window.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Tim said.

Alex nearly leapt out of her skin, but retained enough composure to show her slight anger.

"Tim? What do you think you're doing?" she asked, making sure her towel was still tightly wrapped around her.

"I was stopping by earlier and your mom said you were in the bath." Tim explained, though he had the sense to stay at the window, "I thought this would be a nice surprise."

"It's a surprise all right." Alex muttered.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me to the carnival."

"The carnival's in town?" Alex asked, "I love the carnival!"

"I just found out, and I figured you'd like it. I guess you'll come?"  
"Of course I will." Alex smiled, "When will you pick me up?"

"How does 5:00 sound? We can get there early and grab a bite to eat before we go."

"5:00 sounds fine." Alex nodded, "I'll just get some clothes on, and we'll go in a a little bit. It's, like, 3:30 now, or something."  
"4:00, actually." Tim said, "I'll be back in an hour to get you."

"Okay." Alex said.

Tim was about to leave, when Alex quickly remembered something.

"Wait a second, how did you get up here anyway? I'm on the second floor, and the balcony is pretty small outside my window."

"I'm quite agile, you know?" he smirked.

Alex nodded, and then briskly walked over to him.

"Can I get a kiss before you go?"

"Sure." Tim smiled.

They shared a warm kiss, and Alex couldn't help but wish they were doing more. She often fantasized about David when he was here, but now Tim replaced him. She still couldn't get over how good of a kisser he was, though she had nobody to compare to. After a moment, they separated, and Tim waved goodbye before beginning to climb back down her balcony. Alex sighed happily as she began to get dressed. She had an hour to get the best outfit she could get, and it wasn't long before she was ready to go. At least, not by her standards. When she was all dressed, she told her mom where she was going and when she'd be back. Since it wasn't a school night, her mom gave her a much longer curfew, saying that 2:00 would be good. It was 4:55 when she was finally all ready to go, and Tim arrived at 5:00 sharp.

"Ready to go, beautiful?" he asked with a smile as she answered the door.

"Of course." she smiled back, "Bye mom! I'm leaving now!"

"Have a good time, dear!" her mom yelled back from the kitchen.

Tim and Alex hopped into his car and drove off. Alex suggested Italian for their early dinner, and Tim complied, taking her to a nice Italian restaurant. After their meal, they left for the carnival. Alex still couldn't believe how much fun it was to be with Tim, even though they hadn't arrived yet. When they finally got their parking space, which was hard to do with all the people, it was 6:15.

"What would you like to do first, sweetheart?" Tim asked with a bow.

"What is there to do? I haven't been to a carnival since I was 12." Alex said.

"Well, there's a Ferris wheel, the arcade, the gaming booths, the merry-go-round. All sorts of things."

"Let's do the wheel last." Alex said.

She had always heard from Clover that the best part of the carnival was the Ferris wheel, especially if you picked the lucky car that took the longest on top. While Alex had been unsure of what Clover meant at first, it became obvious when Clover explained that it was very, VERY private. Alex blushed at the thought, though she knew that only Clover would do something like that. After all, everybody in school knew that Clover was basically tied with Mandy for the role of School Slut, since they each liked to put out on the first date. This hurt more than helped, since it explained why neither of them ever had a second date with the same guy, and why every guy was more than happy at first. Obviously, the guys lost respect for Mandy and Clover after date one, and never asked for a date two. David was the only guy who ever resisted their come ons before Tim, but Alex had begun secretly suspecting that David was gay. Tim, obviously, was into romance, not sex, so Clover's come ons never worked. Though, she wasn't questioning why Sam didn't get Tim. After all, many guys dated Sam to get help with homework, plus Sam was a little on the bossy side. Tim was bright, and probably didn't go for the bossy type (I am, and I don't...unless they're the hardcore-sex type. Those are yummy)

"Last, huh?" Tim asked, "Okay then, what's first?"

"How about the arcade? I sort of like video games." Alex said.

The couple went to the arcade, and Tim was actually excited at the selection.

"Amazing!" he exclaimed, "They actually have some of my favorite arcade games here."

"Like what?"

"They've got F-Zero AX, and they've got Virtual On, and Metal Slug...it's cool! Nobody ever has this good of a selection."

"Which game do you want to do first?"

"Your choice, beautiful."

"Let's try that racing one...F-Zero, was it?"

"Sure thing. They actually have two hooked up together, so I'll race against you."

"Sounds fun."

Tim helped Alex get ready, and showed her the controls by giving her a practice run by herself in Time Trial. To help, he opened his wallet and pulled out his Gamecube Memory Card, which he brought with him whenever he went to an arcade in case they had F-Zero (so sue me). With it, Alex was able to race any of Tim's favorite four racers: James McCloud (Jimmy!), Deathborn, The Skull, or Jack Levin. She chose McCloud, since she liked the way his Little Wyvern looked (and boy howdy, does that thing FLY down the track or what!?) Alex got the hang of it pretty fast, so Tim took a seat in his own machine and inserted his license card (booyah! Filled to the max!). He selected his custom racer (er...the name is confusing, so I just call it Custom Car), complete with his pilot, Prinica Ramode.

"Why do you have a girl racer, Tim?" Alex asked.

"I've always tried to pull away from the crowd by being good with the girl characters in games. They don't earn enough recognition, as far as I'm concerned. All of the heroines in games have to be voluptuous or something, it seems. I mean, just look at Tomb Raider."

The race was underway, one-on-one between Alex and Tim. Tim knew he could easily, if not effortlessly, win against her, but he knew it was proper etiquette to always let the girl win, so he did. It was easy for him to ensure that the margin she won by was so small that it appeared she had actually had a very close victory, and it was so believable that any onlookers, had there been any, would have been sure Alex won fair and square. To tell the truth, Tim actually didn't have to try too hard to give her an advantage, since Alex became quite good quite fast. After five races, Alex had four wins, Tim one (she made a mistake at the end of the last lap for Spiral, and Tim knew it would look suspicious if he stopped for her to pass him, so he took it). Afterwards, Alex said she wanted to go to the game booths.

"You want to win something, huh?" Tim asked, "Let's see what they've got then."

They went to the game booths and tried their skill at Ring Toss, Hit-the-Cans, and even a shooting gallery. Afterwards, They had managed to save up enough tickets to buy Alex a giant Teddy Bear, which she immediately gave affection to. They went to the merry-go-round next, and laughed the whole time they went around. After a few more things, they had managed to do every activity in the carnival, except for one thing.

"Time for the Ferris wheel, beautiful." Tim said as they walked towards it.

"I've never been on one before." Alex blushed, "I used to be scared of heights...but being in WHOOP has changed that."

They got into their car, setting the giant teddy on the seat across from them. They sat together, holding hands as they looked out at the carnival below them. Alex was wowed by how high they really were, and clutched close to Tim since her fear of heights wasn't as gone as she would've liked. When the wheel stopped, they were at the very top. As if by luck or fate, they had managed to select the car that would be emptied last; the car that took the longest.

"It's so pretty..." Alex said as she looked at the lights below.

"I can think of something prettier." Tim smiled.

He kissed her forehead and held her closer. Before long, Alex looked up him and they shared a passionate kiss better than any they had shared before. The kiss was magical as far as they were concerned, and when they finally separated, it was time for their car to be emptied. They left the car, brining Teddy with them, and walked towards Tim's ride. They drove in a blissful silence back to Alex's House, where Tim walked her to her door, holding her hand with one of his, holding the Teddy under the other. When they reached the door, they shared a quick kiss before they began to say goodnight. It was 1:45.

"I had a wonderful time tonight." Alex said softly.

"So did I, Alex." Tim smiled, "Being with you is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Likewise..."

"I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Of course. We wouldn't even have to go anywhere, or do anything."

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight."

They shared another quick kiss, then Tim went off and hopped into his car and drove off with a last wave. Alex sighed blissfully, and opened the door. She would've went straight to her room, but her mom called from the living room.

"Alex! You have some company!" she called.

Alex walked into the living room to see the two people that she was hoping not to see after her date: Sam and Clover.

"I'll leave you three alone." Alex's mom said as she began upstairs.

Alex stood with a worried look towards her friends, and nervously took a seat on the couch across from them. She set her Teddy down, knowing there was no point in trying to hide him.

"Hi girls...uh...what's up?" she gulped.

"So, how was your date?" Clover asked.

Alex's mind raced quickly. Obviously her mom had told Sam and Clover she was on a date, but it didn't seem they knew it was with Tim.

"It was...good."

"That's nice." Sam said with a smile, "Who was he?"

"Oh...just a boy I met..."  
"Why didn't you tell us you had a date? We came by earlier and your mom told us you'd be back at, like, 2:00 from your date."

"It was sudden...and..."

"Is he a hottie?" Clover asked.

"You could say that."

"I'm glad." Sam said, "It's about time you started dating regular boys, not the hands-on guys you usually get stuck with."  
"You're right, Sam. She usually has such a bad time on dates because she ends them early. Those geeks she dates are too touchy-feelie. The way I see it, unless they're hot, they don't have a reason to think we'd like that."

"You're so conceited, Clover..." Sam sighed.

"Still...I'm glad I'm not too worried about it. I'm still dating around until I can snag Tim." Clover declared.

"Good luck." Sam commented, "If he's anything like David, I'll bet he's gay, and not interested in us like that at all."  
"I...I don't think he is." Alex said.

"Well, he must be." Clover stated, "I'm moving faster with him than I did with David. I've offered him head, like, nine times these last two weeks."

"Maybe he just doesn't go for girls like you." Alex snorted, starting to feel angry that they were still so hyped up about her boyfriend. Still, she knew they didn't know she was dating Tim.

"Doesn't go for...Alex, are you insane?" Clover asked, "Of course boys go for that. Every guy in school has before. I don't think there's too many hot guys in school I haven't gone down on."  
"Why do you sound so dignified about it?" Sam asked.

"Because I have experience, and when I go to college, I'll be the life of every party."

"I still say you should give up on Tim." Alex said, "He obviously doesn't like you that way."

"I guess you're right." Clover sighed, "I just wish I knew why."

"Maybe he's dating someone." Alex said, though she wished she hadn't.

"Yeah, right." Clover laughed, "I'd know if he was dating someone. Besides, who could he be dating? Other than the three of us and Mandy, there aren't any single girls in school."

"So, none of us are dating him." Sam said, "But that means..."

"Mandy! That back-stabbing bitch!" Clover snapped, "She stole my man!"

"Your man?" Alex asked, again wishing she hadn't, "I don't think he's yours."

"Well...our man. Mandy stole our man." Clover said, calming down.

"Still...I think Mandy would've rubbed it in our face by now, don't you?" Sam asked.

"Which means it can't be her..." Clover sighed, "Damn. Maybe he's dating someone out of school?"

"What other high schools are close by?" Sam asked.  
"Maybe someone from his old school. He might have a long-distance relationship."

"No...that's not it." Sam said thoughtfully, "He would've told us that."  
"Maybe he's dating someone...and doesn't want anyone to find out." Clover suggested.

Alex made her move.

"Well, then I guess we should leave it alone then. If he's trying to hide a relationship from you guys, then you should stop snooping."

"I guess so. But still, I-" Sam began. Then, she realized something, "Wait...what do you mean, 'you guys'?"

"I meant 'us'." Alex hastily added, "I'm not snooping, so I didn't include myself."

"Something's not right here..." Sam mused, "Tim is obviously dating someone already...but is trying to hide her from us. You, on the other hand, don't seem to care...and you've also suddenly begun dating someone...and you're not telling us who he is."  
Clover began to notice too, "It does seem suspicious..."

Alex nervously squirmed in her seat, trying her best not to make eye contact. But it was too late.  
"Alex...are...are you and Tim going out?" Sam asked.

Alex knew she was found out, and stopped trying to hide it.

"Yes...Tim and I are dating..." she admitted, "I didn't want to tell you...since I thought it would hurt your feelings."

"Alex, you know you can be honest with us." Clover said, "If you had told us from the beginning, we would've stopped flirting with him. You made us think he didn't want us because of us. I was beginning to worry I lost my touch."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, Alex. We're your friends." Sam smiled as she took a seat next to Alex, "You can tell us anything."  
"You guys...aren't mad?"

"Not at all. Actually, we're happy for you." Clover smiled as she sat on Alex's other side, "We're happy you finally got a guy better than all those guys you used to date, and Tim is the perfect catch."

Alex cried tears of joy, and Sam and Clover embraced her.

"You guys...you're such good friends. Anyone else would probably be furious..."

"Hey...it's okay. We almost let David ruin our friendship, but we got over him when we found out the truth."

"Tim obviously likes you the most...so we accept that you got him. After all, I can find someone else." Clover smiled, "And Sam can too."

After a few emotional minutes, the trio separated, and Sam and Clover said their goodbyes for the night. Alex went upstairs and slept happily. Now her friends knew, and they accepted it. Tim would be glad to find out.

Violet: Such good friends...much better than YOU TWO!

Vivica: What did we do?

Violet: You know full well that you two are jealous that the official FF-Zero fic chose me over you two. So ha!

Rain: Now...we're not mad that it happened. We're mad because you GLOAT about it.

Violet: Oh...sorry...

Vivica: If you wouldn't brag, it'd be okay, but all you ever do is 'Lance loves me this' and 'Lance loves me that'. It's real irritating.

Violet: Sorry...we'd better end this now. I need to do some apologizing...


	5. Chapter 5: Alex's First Time?

DarkLink313: As my fans of FF-Zero know by now, I'm taking a break, as are my regular muses, from musing. This is because, quite simply, they're busy posing for their sprite sheets. I recently finished Violet, but Rain and Vivica are still in the studio, so Violet is the only muse. Sorry, Violet, but you'll have to deal with talking to, well, yourself.

Violet: Only me? No fair... sighs Well, I guess I should just start this thing already? I've got no clue what's happening, so don't ask me.

Chapter 5: Alex's First Time?

Almost a month had passed since Sam and Clover found out about Alex's relationship with Tim. Alex had told Tim the very next day, and he was both surprised and excited. With their relationship discovered, he felt it was time they dated openly and not keep their relationship a secret. Alex was fast falling in love with him, since he showed her comfort and kindness where no other boy had, and was always very sweet and gentle, and extremely romantic in every gesture. He gave her flowers every time he saw her, a different type each time based on her favorites. Alex loved roses above all else, so he made it a point to bring her roses at every chance, each time a different color. Sam and Clover managed to keep their jealously in check, hoping that one day they would find a boy like him.

It was Thursday now, and it was just after the final bell. Sam and Clover walked with Alex who had her arm crooked under Tim's. The thing they least expected to happen as they walked past the janitor's closet was for it to spring open and suck them in, obviously signifying another trip to WHOOP. Sam and Clover landed on the cushion like normal, as did Tim. Alex, however, landed neatly in Tim's arms, and without a second thought, she snuggled into him.

"Thanks for catching me." Alex smiled.

"No problem, sweetie." Tim smiled back, "Anything for my girl."

Tim went to kiss her, but was interupted by Sam's voice.

"Aww...aren't they sweet?" Sam cooed.

Clover and Sam giggled as Alex blushed, realizing that she was getting very intimate right in front of them.

"Ahem." Jerry coughed.

The entire group jumped at the sound of his voice. They had forgotten where they were for a second, and shook off their embarrassment as they stood at attention.

"Well, I guess that now that you're all here and paying attention, I can assign your mission for the month. A criminal ring in Japan has recently aquired a nuclear bomb through unknown means, and has a diabolical plan for it. They plan to fire it at Washington D.C., specifically at the White House, and make it seem as if the Japanese government fired it in retribution for Hiroshima and Nagasaki of WWII. This could, quite easily in fact, satrt WWIII, which would benefit the ring since they deal in powerful, top secret weapons that any military would be dying to get their hands on. Your job is to infiltrate the ring's HQ and disarm the bomb, then get out without anyone noticing the bomb has been tampered with."

"Disarm a nuclear bomb, Jerry?" Sam asked, "Isn't that a little...beyond our understanding?"

"That's why you've got Tim on your side, ladies." Jerry smiled, "The reason he's so valuable to us is because of his vast knowledge of bomb mechanics. He helped disarm a bomb that threatened to destory WHOOP HQ in New York last year."

"I didn't know you knew about bombs, Tim." Clover said.

"Well, I studied electronics a lot in my Junior year of High School." Tim said with an embarrassed smile, "I might have dabbled a bit here and there in disarming weapons..."  
"Anyway, spies, "Jerry contiued, "You won't be alone on this mission. Your former teammate, Brittany, is going to meet you at the airport. She's working undercover in the ring, and is the reason we even found out about this bomb. We have undercover agents in every criminal ring in the world, and she's one of the best."

"Brittany, huh?" Tim asked, "Been a while since I've seen her."

"You never did mention how you and Brittany really knew each other." Sam said, "All you mentioned was that you and her did one mission together that lasted for, like, a day. Yet you seem to know her well."  
"Uh...well...I uh...that is..." Tim frantically stuttered, "She's an...er...old friend."

"Okay..." Clover said skeptically.

"Well, that's awesome!" Alex piped, "Our friend is friends with our other friend. We're all friends!"

"Wait." Sam said, "Jerry, did you say 'airport' earlier?"

"Yes. Why?"

"How are we getting to Japan?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you." Jerry smiled, "While it wasn't in effect in your first mission, all senior spies travel the...er...normal way. It's not as fast, but it's easier, because you'll need to get rest between locations if needed. We want you to be comfortable, since the missions you'll be going on now are much more dangerous."

"Really?" Clover grinned, "We don't have to go through rockets or torpedos are in stupid teleprters?"

"Nope. Only when we need you here will that happen, since we can't contact you while you're at home. We might blow your cover with parents or classmates."

"Right." Alex nodded, "So? When are we going?"

"Right now, ladies...and gentleman. Here are your tickets. As for gadgets, as senior spies you now have access to more conventional equipment. Also note, that you're offical now, so last time was just a test run to be sure you ould handle it. Anyway, we've deemed you to be more mature, so you've all been given a license to kill."

"A what?" Sam asked.

"Kill...we...we might have to kill people?" Alex asked sadly.

"Unfortunately, yes." Jerry said, "Your enemies won't be trying to capture you as often as you'd like, prefering instead to shoot first and ask questions later. And, of course, as girls you're in a different level of danger, and you won't often be able to defend yourself in such a situation without causing a death to an attacker."

"What kind of danger?" Alex asked.

"Rape, of course." Tim nodded, "Yeah, that's a danger all right."

"Rape!?" Sam gasped, "You mean these guys might try something like that!?"  
"Unfortunately, yes." Jerry sighed, "We've been more cautious since one of our female agents experienced that a few years ago. The situation was terrible, as I recall, and we had to send her to some serious therapy. Frankly, I'd rather send you to therapy for killing man rather than for being raped by one."

"I agree, Jerry." Tim nodded, "So, what are our gadgets?"

"Oh yes, right." Jerry blinked, "Anyway, first off we're giving you all standard issue WHOOP pistols...except Tim, who already has one."

"You have a gun?" Clover asked.

"I've been a senior agent for quite some time, so yeah I was issued a gun."

"Right." Jerry nodded, "I'm assuming you girls know how to use one?"

The girls nodded, since they had seen it done many times. To them, it was a simple point-and-shoot system.

"Okay, then we have grappling hook watches. They're more reliable than the belts, because obviously, you're not going to be using your jumpsuits any longer."

"We're not?" Sam asked.

"No. The jumpsuits, we realize, are too bright and flashy for stealth operations. You three girls will be able to choose from any of the outfits in our selection later, but anyway, the next gadgets. Next, a small electromagnetic pulse mine. It can come in handy for disabling security systems all at once with a simple toss-and-activate. The pulse is only temporary, so move fast after using it. The last gadget is a familiar gadget that you used as junior agents: infrared contact lenses. These have been upgraded with night vision, x-ray sight, and a camera, as well as an ultraviolet function to see things that have been cleaned up or are invisible to the naked eye, such as blood or fingerprints."

"Cool upgrades, Jerry." Sam smiled, "So, where's the outfit area? I want to get something good."

"Oh, yes. Well, it's through that door there." Jerry pointed, "When you're done, head to the car hangar. You can drive to the airport, where your plane will be leaving in an hour. So, don't doddle in the changing room."

The girls nodded, and left Tim behind since they knew he had an outfit already. About thrity minutes later, they came out dressed in their new spy outfits. Sam wore a black pair of short jeans that came to her knees, a black, strapless top, and a pair of classy black shoes without laces. Clover wore a short red skirt and matching red top, exposing midriff and some clevage, as well as a pair of knee-high heels, colored like the rest of her outfit. Alex picked a white shirt with a heart shaped area that exposed her navel, as well as a matching pair of denim pants (white denim? Cool!) and small white heels. Tim smiled as he looked over the group, and he himself was in his outfit already: a pair of black denim pants, a pair of blakc tennis shoes, and a dark blue button-shirt. After everything looked all ready, the group took their equipment: three 15mm pistols, one pair of the all-purpose contact lenses, five EMP mines, and four grappling watches. They headed down to the car hangar, and Tim took the wheel behind the jet black Mazda RX-7 with the girls in the passenger and back seats (doesn't take a genius to tell the seating arrangement). With a last look at the time, they jetted off for the airport; a fifteen-minute drive in twenty-five minutes. It was 5:00 when they got on board the plane to Tokyo.

The plane landed at :00 (I don't know how long a flight from LA to Japan is, and they're in a different time zone! So sue me!). Like Jerry said, Brittany was waiting for the group.

"Sam! Clover! Alex!" Brittany greeted as the girls stepped off the plane, "How have you three been? Hpw's the senior position?"

"Great, and great." Sam smiled, "How about you?"

"Can't complain. Wher's your other partner? Jerry said four of you were coming."  
Tim walked off the plane last, having been caught by accident behind a large family of tourists. Birttany's eyes opened wide in delight and a smile cracked along her face. She ran to Tim and gave him a huge hug.

"Tim! It's you! I thought I'd never see you again!" she exclaimed with glee.

"Uh...hey Brittany..." Tim sighed as he hugged her back.

"I've missed you." Brittany smiled, "It's been a long time..."  
"Yeah, I guess it has." Tim said nervously.

After a flurry of conversation, Birttany called the Taxi that would take them to their hotel. They arrived, and everyone was assigned to pair up, except Brittany since she had her own already. The obvious pairs were Sam and Clover, and Tim and Alex. It was late, and time for everyone to get to sleep. Surprisngly, nobody was tired. Sam and Clover decided to go downstairs to check out some things, and Brittany agreed to show them around town. Tim wanted to take a little walk, and Alex decided to stay in the room to take a shower.

Alex got out of her shower thirty minutes later. She hadn't expected Tim back for another thirty minutes, so she thought she had plenty of time to spend in just her towel. To her surprise, Tim came back a little sooner than expected and was greeted by Alex, clad in nothing but a towel. Though, she didn't really greet him as much as give him her sight without realizing he was there. Tim blushed bright red as he looked at his girlfriend in her towel while taking a nap in the hair in the corner.

"Ahem..." Tim coughed.

Alex awoke with a start, saw Tim, blushed bright red, then got angry.

"Don't you knock!?" she demanded, "What if I weren't wearing a towel!?"  
"Oh God...don't make me picture that." Tim siad nervously, "I'm having trouble as it is..."

"Tim...you weren't supposed to be back for another thirty minutes." Alex said as she got up, her anger subdued.

"I found what I was looking for...um...yeah." Tim blushed as Alex got closer.

Alex nodded, and was about to turn around when Tim grabbed her shoulder and drew her close. She blushed as she felt her towel-clad body push against his fully-clothed one.

"What are you doing?" she asked, knowing full well the answer.

Tim kissed her with a different kind of passion, one she had never felt before. They had kissed many times when either one or both of them was clad in less clothing than usual: when they went to the beach, or during P.E. Class (which they shouldn't need to take I don't have to, at least, but for simplicity, it's a sport specific class: baseball. Boom!), when Alex accidentally walked into the boy's dressing room (or WAS is accidental? Hmm...) and caught Tim with his pants down, or the morning of their second date almost a month ago. For some reason, she felt slightly uncomfortable in those situations, but she didn't tonight. Something abiut his kiss was assuring.

"Wow..." she breathed after they separated, "That was good..."

"Alex...I don't know how to say this but...I love you."

Alex blushed.

"You...you do?"  
"I can't tell what it is, Alex...but something about you is maming me feel different inside. I can't stand being away from you, Alex...I need you."

"I...I don't believe this..." Alex said as she fumbled with her fingers.

Tim got a look of desire in his eyes, and with a quick movement, he ripped off her towel. Alex didn't move from his touch as he pushed her onto the bed and pulled off his pants. With a quick movement, he entered her and took her virginity.

Alex awoke with a start. She was still in Beverly Hills, it was 5:48 AM on Sunday night, and just a few hours ago she had told Clover and Sam about her relationship with Tim. The dream was different each time, but always invloved going on a mission, and they always ended right when Tim slammed his manhood inside her. First, it was a dream of them going to a jungle to stop some gentic scientist from cloning the president, and Tim had done the deed to her in some grass hut in the middle of the humid jungle. Then, they went into space to the space station where a madman had implanted a laser and planned to destroy the United Nations HQ, and Tim made her a woman in zero-gravity on the spaceship ride there. And last time, it was a mission into Siberia to stop an escaped crime lord who planned on using a nuclear bomb to destroy Moscow, and she lost her virginity to Tim in a cold ice cave, using sex to keep warm. It was time for her to face her dreams and what they meant: she wanted to have sex with Tim, and she wanted it badly.

"I...I don't want to seem like a skank, though..." she thought as she sat, drenched in sweat, "Should I...just ask him?"

They were good dreams, yes, but they scared her. She was scared to think of just doing that; of just letting him take her. They had only been together for a week, and she was already having in-depth fantasies about letting him take her virginity. David had never inspired dreams like this, that was for sure, but Alex had never kissed David; never known what it was like to be in love. Two things about her dream was, so far, true: she was in love with him and her friends accepted her relationship with him. However, she was still unsure of his feelings. She didn't know if he loved her, truly, or if this was just a regular relationship. Tim had already told her that he hd chosen her over Sam and Clover because he liked her best, but that wasn't enough. The first kiss had a powerful spark, but she didn't want to even think about it being a one-way spark, and that only she felt it. But, if that was true, why was Tim still with her? Questions without answers.

"I don't know any more..." Alex sighed.

One too many times had a nerd she dated stolen second base, and one too many times had she had to fight off said nerds when they tried for home plate, skipping third straight away. Tim was nothing like them, since they had all even skipped first base, whereas Tim had just barely reached that point. He hadn't even tried to round for second. (Sorry for all the baseball terminology, but remember, Alex is a sports nut and Tim said he was going to try out for baseball)

"I can't ask Sam and Clover for help..." she said sadly, "Sam is clueless...and Clover would just say 'go for it'. I need an honest opinion..."

The one person she realized could help her was in the same house right now. She was decided; when she woke up, she would ask her mom for advice. She only hoped she wouldn't get into any trouble.

Violet: Aha...interesting. It was all a dream...poor girl. Oh well, I guess she might get lucky soon enough. Here's to all te girls out there in her situation!


	6. Chapter 6: Advice

DarkLink313: Okay, Violet's not going to be alone anymore. Since they get to take a break until its their turn, the three characters from FF-Zero that have yet to be introduced are going to help. If you're not familiar with them, just ask me.

Violet: So...there're four of us now?

Jasmine: Seems that way.

Trinity: Violet! You've got light magic!

Violet: Uh...yes? Why?

Trinity: Me too! We're like sisters!

Violet: She's creeping me out...

Clair: sighs Ignore her...she's just excited. She's ALWAYS excited.

Jasmine: Hard to believe she's a Paladin...

Violet: Yeah, I guess. Anyway, let's just start chapter 6. No lemon in this chapter, but there WILL be on in chapter 7. This chapter doesn't even have Tim in it!

Clair: Well then...what's the dchapter about?

Violet: You'll see.

Chapter 6: Advice

When the sun came up, Alex got dressed and walked downstairs. Sunday morning was usually boring, since nobody wanted to go back to school the next day. As for Alex, she was eager to try and get advice on her relationship with her mom, whom she felt was probably the most reliable source of information. Alex found her mom in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning, Alex." her mom greeted, "I hope you're hungry."

"I am, maybe just a little." Alex smiled, "What's for breakfast?"

"I thought I'd try this recipe I found for French Toast. You like French Toast, I hope?"  
"I've only had it once before, and it was pretty okay."

"Good."

Alex's mom set a plate of French Toast in front of her daughter, and Alex looked down hungrily at the plate. The buttery brown toast was covered in a thin layer of white powder (no, not THAT kind!) and Alex's favorite type of syrup: Strawberry (after all, who says you can't have French Toast with strawberry syrup?). Alex dug in and ate the plate down heartily, and when she was done, her mom had taken up a seat across from her and was just starting her own plate.

"Wow, mom, "Alex smiled, "That was good."  
"Why, thank you Alex." her mother grinned, "I'm glad you liked it."

Alex decided that now was the time to ask her mom a few questions, but decided that she had better let her finish breakfast first. Once her mom was done with her plate, she took both empty dishes, forks, and knives, and put the in the I have a talk with you?" Alex asked, "Like...a personal talk."

"Sure." her mom nodded, "Let's go in the den, first."

They went into the den, and took seats next to each other on the couch. Alex sighed, and began.

"Mom...I wanted to get some advice on...uh...sex..."

Her mother looked surprised, but not mad.

"What brings this on?" she asked, "Did Tim ask you to sleep with him?"

"No." Alex shook her head, "He's a good guy, mom...he doesn't act like that. I'm sure he's thought of it...and I wanted to get some advice for myself."

"Like how?"

"Well...I've been having these dreams...and in all of them...they end with me and Tim..."

"Oh...I see."

"What do they mean, mom?"

"I think you're becoming attracted to him in new ways, sweetheart." he mom explained as she put her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"I realize that...but what should I do?"

"The only advice I can give you is to follow your heart. You're 18 now, Alex. You're old enough to make your own decisions in life, and if this is one of them, it's entirely up to you."

"You mean...you don't mind?"

"It's going to happen eventually, and I'd rather have it happen with a boy that I approve of while I have the chance. You're right about Tim; he is a good boy. From the way I heard your friends talk about him, he's loyal to you."

"You...you heard us?"  
"Well, I was sort of eavesdropping." her mom admitted with a sheepish grin, "I know, it was wrong to do, but I was curious as to what you and your friends talked about. They really are good friends, Alex."

"I know, mom." Alex smiled.

"If you want to take your relationship with him to the next level, by all means, it's your decision. The only think I want you to PROMISE me is that you'll use protection."

"Mom!" Alex said defensively, "What kind of thing is that to say?"

"Well, I realize you love him, but you don't want to lose your future because you two were irresponsible."

"Don't worry mom, I'll make sure." Alex assured her, "But...there is one more thing I wanted to know."

"Go ahead, shoot."

"Um...obviously this would be my first time...and I don't know anything." Alex blushed.

"Well, I think you're asking the wrong person for advice in that subject." her mom blushed, "I don't think either of us would feel confortable talking about what to do."

"You're right..." Alex nodded, "Well, I've made my decision. Still, I do want to go into it with a little prior knowledge..."

"What about your friend, Clover?" her mom noted, "From the way she talked, she's knowledgable. I don't approve of her activity, but I'm not her mother."

"Well...Clover does know a lot about sex..." Alex nodded, "Thanks, mom."

"No problem, sweetheart." her mom smiled.

They embraced emotionally.

"My little girl...they grow up so fast." her mom sniffed, "Why, just yesterday you were asking me for help on putting your first bra on..."

"Mom!"

Alex walked up to Clover's door and knocked. Clover answered, and smiled at the sight of her friend.

"Alex!" she greeted with a hug, "What brings you here?"  
"Well...it's a long story. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Clover smiled, "My mom's out shopping and should be gone for a few hours. We have the entire house to ourselves."

"Okay." Alex nodded as she came in.

They sat on the couch, much like Alex and her mother had done just an hour before.

"So, what's happening?" Clover asked.

"Well, it's like this..." alex began, "I've made my decision, and I want to have sex with Tim..."

"Really?" Clover asked, astonished, "Did he ask you or something?"  
"No...it's my own decision. I've been having these dreams, and at the end of every one, I succumb to Tim's tocuh and let him take me."

"Aww...my little Alex is growing up..." Clover cooed.

"That's what my mom said..." Alex smirked.

"You asked your mom?"

"I wanted to get an honest opinion of whteher it was the right thing to do. My mom said I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and that she'd rather it be Tim than someone that would only end up hurting me."

"Well, I guess I see your point." Clover sighed, "It's a little late for me, but I have no choice now. When I go to college, I can try to make a clean slate. But that's not why you're here, is it?"

"No...I was actually here to get some...uh...tips." Alex blushed.

"Tips?"

"I'm a virgin...and I don't want to go into battle without a gun, so to say."

"Well, my first tip is simple." Clover began, "You don't need any tips."

"What? But I want to know what to do!"

"If you're a virgin, Tim will probably enjoy knowing that you're an innocent girl that doesn't know what to expect. If you go into the bedroom blind, he'll walk you through it himself, and will enjoy it more, which will make YOU enjoy it more."

"I don't understand."

"Guys in general, yes, even Tim, feel a certain rush knowing they're planting their flag in virgin soil. To put it bluntly, guys enjoy sex as much with an inexperienced virgin as they would with the most hardcore porn star."

"Why?"

"Well, the ego boost that the girl wants to let him be her first is quite a perk-up. I remember my first time; I had no prior experience, either. But he walked me through it and enjoyed doing it. Guys like to show they know what they're doing."

"So...I should just go into it blindly? Just let Tim do everything?"

"Yeah, that's about it. After you've gone to that level, tell me. I'll help you out from there, if you really want to know. Who knows, you might actually like being the innocent girl that has little experience."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks, Clover." Alex smiled with a hug, "You're the best."

"I know." Clover grinned, "Now, go find him. If he really loves you, he'll probably refuse at first, on the claim that he doesn't want to force you into anything. If you really want to, though, he'll give up in the end."

Alex stood up, went outside with a last wave to Clover, and hopped into her car. She had never been to Tim's house, but she knew where it was (he had pointed it outwhen they drove by on their first date). It was already early afternoon, and she had an idea of how to go about the act. They would go on a date, then come back to his house and she'd convince him to make her a woman.

"Tonight's the night, Alex." she said to herself, "Tonight, you're going to take that step and become a real woman."

Violet: She's more aggressive than i was.

Jasmine: That's because you have no initiative in this field.

Clair: Not like me. If Lance ever came to me wearing only a shirt and boxers, I'd be all over him.

Jasmine: Same here. He's a hunk.

Trinity: He likes my tail.

Clair: I bet he likes mine more.

Trinity: Why?

Cliar: Mine is longer, so when we're going at it, I can wrap it around his body.

Trinity: Cheater...

Violet: Well, now that that's settled, next chapter is the official lemon chapter! After that, chapter 8 is the LAST chapter! This will be DL's first fic he ever finished (altough all his other fics are still in working...ESPECIALLY FF-Zero)!

Trinity: Yay!


	7. Chapter 7: Alex's First Time

Violet: So, I guess this is the second-to-last chapter?

Clair: Guess so.

Violet: Lemon chapter?

Jasmine: Looks like it.

Violet: Why are you so unenthusiastic?

Trinity: I don't know.

Violet: sweatdrop

Chapter 7: Alex's First Time

With Alex's mind made up and her car about halfway to Tim's house, it was apparent that tonight was the night for sure. Alex arrived in Tim's driveway at about 6:15, and went to his door and knocked. Tim answered.

"Alex?" he said with a confused glance, "What's up?"

"Tim, let's go somewhere tonight." Alex stated.

"Sure, okay." Tim smiled, "Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking about dinner first, then we'd come back to your place and rent a moive. There's nothing good in theaters this week."

"Well, okay." Tim said, "What about curfew? When should you be back?"

"My mom said that I can spend the night." Alex smiled.

Tim raised an eyebrow, but shook off the thought.

"So...are you going to invite me in?" Alex said.

"Oh, right." Tim blushed, "Sorry. Come in."

Alex walked into Tim's home, and was impressed at how nice it was. It wasn't Clover's, that was for sure, but it was still very lavish

"Where's your mom?" Alex asked, "I'd like to meet her."  
"Oh..." Tim sighed, "Sorry, but that's not a possibility."

"Why not? Don't you want to introduce me to her?"

"Of course I do! But...she doesn't live here with me. I'm the only one who moved here; my mom decided she didn't want to move."

"So...you live by yourself?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, that's the case." Tim shrugged, "That's not a problem, is it?"

"Not at all." Alex smiled.

In fact, for Alex it was better that way. Now she could have Tim all to herself with no interruptions.

"So, where do you want to go to dinner?" Tim asked.

"I can't decide...you do it." Alex said.

"Uh...okay. Well, how about Sushi?"

"Okay." Alex smiled.

They went outside and got into Tim's car and drove into the city. They went to the Sushi bar that Alex, Clover, and Sam often went to for Lunch, and got dinner specials. They ate together, laughing and talking the entire time. They had just had a date the night before, but they always found new things to talk about. Alex made sure never to hint at possibly having sex that night, and even managed to hide her excitement with expert ability, though she usually wasn't good at hiding things. After dinner, they drove to the nearest Blockbuster (product placement!) and headed over to the romantic-comedy section, since Alex wanted to choose the movie. She grabbed a copy of 50 First Dates (good movie) and they checked it out, then drove back home. It was around 8:45 by the time they got back to Tim's house. While Alex got the couch and TV set up, Tim went into the kitchen and made popcorn, grabbed a few cans of soda (assorted), then went back into the den to find Alex's seating arrangement very cosy. He smiled as he put the bowl of popcorn on the glass table and set the sodas one each side of it, two to a side. He joined Alex on the couch, and she immediately snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around her. He grabbed the remote to the DVD player and pushed 'Play', and the movie began. After the movie was over, amidst laughs from the couple and a few sobs from Alex, Tim turned off the TV. The popcorn bowl was empty except for a few unpopped kernels at the bottom, and four empty soda cans lay around the sides of the bowl, empty.

"So, did you like it?" Tim asked.

"I love movies like that." Alex smiled, "It was such a good movie..."

"Yeah, I'm a sucker for romance..." Tim admitted, "I love writing it, I love reading it, and I love watching it."

"I had no idea you were such a sensitive guy, Tim." Alex smiled.

"Yeah, well I guess-"

Tim was interrupted when Alex pressed her lips against his in a soft, warm kiss. Tim's eyes opened wide in surprise, since Alex had never taken the first move before, but he had to admit he liked it. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her as they fell back onto the couch so that Alex was pinned underneath him, her arms on his collar, his arms roving up her sides. After a moment of this wild make-out, Alex pulled away. Tim assumed she was doing it because she felt him getting hard through his pants, which was only partially true.

"Alex...I...I don't know what came over me." Tim hastily said, "It's just...you're so beautiful and-"

"Don't talk..." Alex said as she put a finger to his lips, "I want this..."

"What?"

"I've had dreams, Tim...dreams of you and I doing this." Alex explained.

"You...you mean...?"

"I want to have sex..." Alex said.

Tim was about to jump for joy, since this was the first time in a long while that he had a girl offer herself. Then, he realized something.

"But...aren't you...you know..."

"A virgin? Yeah...but I think I'd rather lose it to a great guy like you than someone else later. Who knows when I'll find a perfect guy again?"  
"I'm not perfect." Tim said.

"To me, you are. You're kind and sweet and you're sensitive, and you never once forced yourself on me or tried to cop a feel. I'm in love with you."

"I love you to, Alex." Tim smiled, "But...are you sure about this?"

"I've made up my mind already." Alex nodded.

Tim kissed her on the forehead then got off the couch, brining her up with him by the hand. He led her up to his room, and she got into his bed as he went over to the dresser. He opened the top-most drawer and pulled out a small pack of Trojans (product placement!). Alex knew what they were, of course, and was glad at least one of them had thought ahead. She had completely forgotten about protection. Tim decided that only one was needed for tonight, and ripped one individual from the rest.

"You're absolutely sure?" Tim asked as he shut the drawer and put the unopened condom wrapper on the dresser.

"I'm not going to back out now." Alex shook her head, "I'm nervous, but this is something I want more than anything else in the world."

Tim nodded and got into bed with her. They kissed again for a moment before pulling away, and they looked deep into each other's eyes. Tim unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the side of the bed, then removed his T-shirt. Alex had never seen him topless before, but wasn't surprised at how good his build was. After all, he did make the baseball team at school, and at second base, he played constantly. Tim next removed his pants so that only his boxers were on, and then removed those. He hadn't lost his erection since he got it, and Alex was finally surprised that night. She had only seen pictures of a member in sex-ed class, as well as on the occasionaly pop-up windows online (ever notice how you sometimes get thoe on the most unlikely of sites?), but seeing a real one was new to her. Tim grabbed the condom wrapper and unwrapped it, placing the latex rubber over his hardness. After all, safe sex counts (not in my usual lemons, but in this case, yes. After all, THIS IS THE REAL WORLD, and Alex obviously doesn't have birth control why would she?).

Alex knew it was her turn. So far, nobody had ever really seen her naked. Tim had, as of now, seen her in nothing but a towel once, and many of her previous one-time-only dates were all hands, so while they couldn't see them, they could feel them (at least for the split second before Alex knocked them out). First, of with her shirt, then, with her lace bra. Alex was a low B-cup, but Tim never cared about size (I don't, seriously). Her skirt, then her panties came next, and soon they were both naked in his bed, him with a rubber on, and they both knew why they were there.

Alex, with absolutely no prior experience or knowledge (as she had wanted this to be like), allowed Tim to handle her in ways she hoped he could; she, as well as Clover and Sam, had suspected that Tim and Brittany were more than friends, and none of them could prove that Tim hadn't had girlfriends back in the Valley. Either way, Alex was confident Tim knew what he was doing. Of course, she was right on all counts: Tim and Brittany had been lovers before Tim came to Beverly Hills as part of the girls' team, and he had had several girls back home. Nonetheless, Tim went about making sure he took her virginity in a gentle manner, not wanting to cause her any undo pain. First, though, Tim wanted to give a chance to feel a real orgasm; an orgasm that one could only feel from another person.

Tim held her waist as he positioned her so that her back was against the headboard then lowered his face between her thighs. Alex had never done this before, so she was confused as to what to do. Tim held her thighs in his hands to keep them parted as he worked his tongue in a circular motion around the folds of her clit, and Alex began moaned as the outstanding feeling spread through her body. She gripped the bed sheets in her left hand and bit the joint of her index finger on her right hand. The pleasure was intense, and Alex could feel herself well up as Tim tasted her. With a deep-throated moan, she came, and her juices flowed over his tongue into his throat.

"Wow..." Alex panted, "I've never felt one like that before..." (if you don't understand this, she basically said that she had never masturbated and had an orgasm THAT good)

"The best orgasms are received from the person you love." Tim smiled as he licked his lips.

Alex smiled back and placed both hands on the bed sheets as Tim held her left leg by the ankle with his right hand, making it point at the ceiling. His left hand held her right leg in place, and Alex looked one last time into his eyes. This would be her last moment as a virgin.

Tim softly entered her with his hardness, making her wince slightly. No matter how softly he had done it, there still would've been pain. Luckily, he had done it softly enough that the pain wasn't too bad. A trickle of blood coated his shaft as he entered her all the way, allowing her time to adjust to his size before pulling out and thrusting in again Alex panted with each thrust and gripped the bed sheets tightly, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes as pleasure overtook pain. Tim gitted his own teeth, since he had only been with one virgin before this; to him, the feeling of being the girl's first was an outstanding ego boost, and provided him with additional pleasure. His main reasoning was that Alex wanted to always be with him, and that he wanted to always be with her. They came together, and Tim remained inside her for a moment as the intense feeling stuck with them, making it impossible for them to want to separate. After a few moments, Tim pulled out of her and removed the rubber, then threw it in the trash bin beside his bed. Alex lay panting for a moment before she finally regained her composure.

"Tim...that was..." Alex breathed. She couldn't find the words to describe it.

"I know..." Tim smiled, "I haven't felt like this in a long time..."

Alex reached off the bed and pulled up her bra and panties, then put them on over her sweat-covered body. Tim did likewise with his boxers, and they kissed again before Alex curled into him as they lay side by side in his bed.

"Thank you for tonight." Alex said softly.

"There'll be many more nights like this in the future, sweetheart." Tim breathed into her hair.

Alex fell asleep, and began dreaming of what she wanted to do with Tim next time, and the time after that. As for Tim, he lay awake for a moment softly stroking her smooth, dark skin.

"Good night Alex." he said quietly.

He fell asleep as well.

Violet: Not bad.

Jasmine: Nope.

Clair: Pretty good.

Trinity: SEX!

Violet, Jasmine, and Clair: sweatdrop


	8. Chapter 8: College Bound

Violet: We've done it! We've reached the final chapter of a fanfic!

Clair: Is that a good thing?

Jasmine: I think it is. I guess finishing a fic is a great feat?

Violet: You're darn right it is.

Trinity: But...there aren't that many chapters anyway...

Violet: So? Eight chapters is plenty considering how long they are.

Clair: I guess...

Jasmine: Fine.

Trinity: Now, when we finish FF-Zero, THAT will be a milestone.

Violet: Heck, finishing chapter 50 will we a milestone for that fic.

Jsmine: The halfway point?

Violet: Yeah.

Clair: Let's just finish this chapter. One less fic for DL to worry about.

Chapter 8: College Bound

The next day came with an unequaled joy for Alex. She awoke in a bed other than hers, wrapped in the arms of the bed's owner. Tim was a sound sleeper, and Alex was an early riser, but Alex was content lying there with her beau's arms around her. She was wearing less than usual, since she hadn't brought pajamas with her, since that would've given away her true intentions. Tim, of course, rarely slept with a girl under his arms, and Alex's awakening woke him as well. He smiled to himself and leaned over kissing her on the neck. Alex turned up to face him and smiled.

"Good morning." he whispered, "How did you sleep?"

"Like never before." she whispered back.

"Well...I hate to do this, but we need to get going. School starts in an hour."

"Right. We probably smell like sweat and sex." Alex smirked.

"I'll go get a shower ready."

Tim got out of bed, and Alex admired him as he walked over to the bathroom door. She heard him turn on the water, and then he came in and handed her a towel. She knew what he was planning, and smiled at the thought. Alex grabbed her towel, removed her bra and panties, then wrapped the towel around her body. Tim had already done the same, the towel wrapped around his waist, when she turned around. They walked together to the shower and Alex put her hand under the water to test the temperature. It was perfect. She removed her towel and got in, Tim behind her, and snuggled into his chest with her back, placing her hands on his as they wrapped around her waist. They showered together, lathering each other with laughs and giggles before fifteen minutes was up and they got out, dried themselves, and went back into Tim's room. Alex got her clothes on as Tim watched, but left her panties and shorts off. She straddled Tim on the bed, with him wearing nothing but a towel.

"Tim...I...I have something important to say." she said.

"Go ahead." he smiled.

"I...sort of told Clover I was going to do what we did last night..."

"You told Clover? Why did you do that?" Tim asked.

"I...wanted to go into the act with some prior knowledge. She told be not to worry about it and...'

"Alex, I don't care if you've got experience or not." Tim said as he stroked her cheek, "All that matters is what you want."

"Thanks, Tim." Alex smiled.

She got off of him and finished dressing, then sat on the foot of the bed as Tim picked out an outfit of her choice. She liked the dark green army-print cargo pants and the matching shirt, which Tim put on over his white t-shirt. With their clothes on, they held hands and walked downstairs. They walked into the kitchen, an Tim noted they still had fifteen minutes before they had to leave, which was enough time for them to grab a bowl of cereal apiece. Tim had a bowl of Froot Loops (product placement), and Alex a bowl of Frosted Flakes (product-oh, you get it already). They downed their cereal and milk, and left the house. Alex wanted to take Tim's car, not that it mattered. They arrived at school five minutes before homeroom started, and got to their seats in time next to Clover and Sam. Sam and Clover, of course, looked at Alex with interested, curious glances. Alex, who sat closer to them, bent in to talk in private.

"What?" she asked.

"Well?" Clover asked, "Did you two do it?"

"Yeah." Alex smiled.

"I still can't believe your mom wasn't angry." Sam said. Obviously, Clover had told her everything.

"How was he?" Clover asked with a grin.

"That's not any of your business." Alex blushed.

"Is that bad?" Clover asked.

"No!" Alex defended.

"So he was good?"

"It's none of your business."

"Sure it is." Sam said, "We're your friends, Alex. We have a right to know."

"Don't be a hypocrite." Clover said, "When I had it my first time, you wouldn't let up on me."

"I...I..."

"So, tell us." Clover demanded.

"Fine..." Alex sighed, defeated, "I liked it."

Clover sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Our little Alex is so grown up now..."

"Way to go, Alex." Sam smiled.

"Now the only one we need to get laid is Sammy." Clover said with an evil grin.

Alex shook her head and decided to let Sam and Clover argue about Sam's sexual agenda, and scooted closer to Tim, clutching his arm in hers. Tim smiled and kissed her forehead, but their blissful state was interrupted by an announcement over the PA system.

"Attentions all Seniors," announced the principal, "Today is the first day of your Senior Interviews (if you don't know what they are, you don't need to know). Our college counselors will call you all in, two at a time from each class, in no particular order. Each interview will take five minutes, so we'll have all the, done by start of Nutrition. I hope everyone has planned out what they want to say, since interviews begin at the start of first period, which starts...now."

The bell rang, and everyone went off to their first period class. When they got there, the teacher handed the pair of students that were going first their office summons: Mandy and Clover. Clover took hers and glared at Mandy as she took hers, and the two walked off towards the college office. A little over five minutes later, they came back. Clover returned to her seat and set a pamphlet for the University of California on her desk. The teacher took the new summons that Mandy and Clover brought back and handed them to two other students

"Clover, I didn't know you planned on going to a UC?" Sam said, "Which one did you have in mind?"  
"I'm looking forward to UC Irvine." Clover smiled, "My mom said they have a great Biology department."

"Biology? But...I thought you hated Biology?" Alex said. Two more students had just left.

"I used to, but then I realized there were many different fields in Biology. I looked at a large list and noted Plant Biology. I didn't realize that being a botanist required Biology!"

"You're...not serious, right?" Sam asked.

"Well, I really thought botany was more of an art form than a science."

"Oh, that makes sense." Alex nodded.

"What about you two?" Clover asked.

Sam was about to speak when the teacher called out both her name and Alex's. Clover felt lonely as Alex and Sam left the room, and became estatic when they returned.

"Well?" she asked as her friends took their seats. Alex also had a UC pamphlet, but Sam did not.

"I'm planning on going to UC Santa Barbara. I want a degree in Law, so I'm getting my Bachelor's degree there, then I'll go to Southwestern for a Master's. I want to be a trial lawyer."

"I didn't know you were into law so much?" Sam smiled.

"I've devloped a passion for it. Besides, what better way to fully understand the justice system that we routinely enforce?"

"Well put." Clover nodded, "Sammy? What about you?"  
"Harvard." Sam smirked, "I want a Doctorate in Medicine."

"Harvard, Sam?" Alex said with a surprised look, "Wow...I never thought you were that ambitious."

"I'm interested in being a doctor, looking for cures of the plagues of mankind. You know, like AIDs and HIV and the Common Cold an stuff."

"Wow." Clover smiled.

They continued to talk for the entire period, and the bell rang to start Nutrition. Sam and Clover went off to the cafeteria, but Alex insisted that she find Tim. She was eager to find out what he was planning, since it was something few of the students talked about with one another, even their friends and lovers. Tim was walking down the hall, holding yet another UC pamphlet under his arm. Alex was beginning to get giddy, hoping they could remain together through college.

"Tim!" she called as she ran down the hall.

Tim went to wave, but Alex slipped on a newly wet floor and crashed into him. Luckily, they hadn't brought many books with them so nothing was lost or damaged, excpet maybe their bodies. Tim landed hard on the floor, Alex on top of him, but Tim seemed resiliant (good thing for a spy to have). He helped Alex up, who blushed an embarassed red. Tim laughed heartilly, and gave Alex a big hug.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Tim said with a smile, "What's the big rush, anyway?"

"I wanted to find you and ask about your interview." Alex said, "Where do you plan to go to college?"

"Oh, that." Tim smiled, "Well, I was planning on a UC, you see; pardon the pun. I'm looking at Santa Barabara for their Engineering, and maybe a minor in Business."

"Santa Barbara is where I want to go, too!" Alex squeeled with glee, "Oh Tim, we can even go to college together!"

She was happy, and it looked to last.

**One-and-a-half Years Later**

Alex moaned as Tim thrust one final time into her from behind, making them both come in ecstasy. Alex could feel the warmth of his hands on her breasts as he cupped them, feeling him squeeze as he came into her. Alex had long since aquired the courage to get birth control pills, wanting to feel Tim's body fully without a latex shield stopping her. After a moment, Tim pulled out of her and they collapsed, side-by-side, on the bed. They looked sideways at each other and smiled exhaustively after a long, heated sexual encounter, which they themselves were the only ones who could enjoy.

They had both been accepted to the first school of their choice, a rarity, but they were never happier. They had even managed to become roomates in a co-ed dormatory, and shared countless nights together in their bed. Tim was now majoring in Compute Engineering, minoring in Economics. He planned on becoming a software engineer for Nintendo, who paid very well for applicants fresh from college, before saving up the money to begin his own gaming company and releasing some of the best games available. He hoped to even compete with Square-Enix for the RPG title, though he needed luck and confidence to even hope at that. Alex, in the meantime, had begun her major in Law, and with some help from Tim's uncle (who is a lawyer), she was already well into planning to attend Southwestern. Today, they had no classes and could enjoy each other's company and bodies for as long as they pleased.

Alex got up first, her naked body glistening with sweat in the moonlight. Tim couldn't resist, and sat up quickly and pulled her back into bed with him, smothering her in warm kisses all over her body. Alex giggled as he licked her belly button, and when he was all done and returned to her lips, she kissed him with unbridled passion, slipping her tongue along his own as they lay together. They had made their plans for their future already, since they were so madly in love they knew nothing could separate them, save for death. WHOOP was out of the picture now; Jerry accepted Tim and Alex's resignation letters just weeks after leaving together for college. Sam and Clover were joined by Brittany, who had finally decided to return to be the third wheel in the team that had been broken apart. Jerry did not need a reason for their departure; it was so painfully obvious a blind kid in a coma with a blindfold on in a dark room could see it from a few miles away (is that a great line or what!?). Either way, an explanation was required for Brittany and Clover and Sam, who knew they were together, but not why they were leaving.

"We don't want to risk our lives any longer." Alex had said, "Tim and I want to live life together, and being a couple of spies isn't going to help that."

"Besides, we want careers now." Tim had added, "We know you three want to graduate college and go to work every day and do what you love and not have to deal with being sucked into the ground in middle of a surgery or while tending to an endangered species of plant."

"We're quitting because it's not worth it anymore. Jerry is already doing scoutings for new agents, and they don't need us any more."

Their leaving was hard, and withing two days, Sam, Clover, and Brittany agreed and followed suit, leaving WHOOP for good. They were replaced by a new team; one from another part of the Golden State.

High-school romances rarely last. But for some reason, this one was holding strong. Only time would tell how well it would work.

Violet: A great ending!

Jasmine: Can we expect a sequel?

Trinity: What's going to happen next?

Clair: Why don't you three shut up?

Violet: See you all later folks! Maybe in the future, there might be a sequel! It all depends on your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!&!!!!!!!!!!!!&&!!!!!!

Jasmine: Yo, Violet, you just used way too many exclamation marks, and for some reason mixed them with unrelated punctuation points.

Trinity: Weirdo.

Violet: Sorry...


End file.
